Meeting Claudia
by punkrokprincess144
Summary: Part Two in my series of Claudia stories! This is just how I imagine Claudia's arrival at the Warehouse would have gone, including how she relates to a new enviroment and other people.


Part Two in my series of Claudia stories! This is just how I imagine Claudia's arrival at the Warehouse would have gone, including how she relates to a new enviroment and other people.

Read! Review! Yeah!

Disclaimer: Yeeeaaaahhhhnnoooo...

oOo

She was shivering; shivering violently, he noticed. Not that he was surprised, after all, coming within an inch of death would do that to a person, but still. Her breathing was shallow and uneven. Myka and Pete were seated in the front seat of the car, while Joshua and Artie sat on either side of Claudia. Myka and Pete kept glancing back at the girl, as though she was sitting in the middle of a bright spotlight.

Claudia whimpered, shivering, and Myka whipped around form the passenger seat.

"Artie, is she okay?"

Artie looked at Claudia, who whimpered again.

"I think she's just cold," He replied. Myka reached down in front of her and pulled out a blanket which she leaned forward and draped over Claudia's tiny frame. She relaxed, her breathing evening out, and she finally stopped shaking, her head falling onto her brother's shoulder as she fell asleep.

Joshua looked at his little sister fondly, brushing the strand of bright red hair out of her stark white face.

"You know," Artie started, "This is probably the first good night sleep she's gotten in the past twelve years."

"Yeah," Joshua smiled softly, "I've never been more proud of her,"

They pulled up to Leena's B&B just then; Joshua opened the door and made a beeline for the hotel, obviously excited for a good night's sleep. Artie followed him hastily to show him to his room; after all, Joshua wasn't exactly accustomed to the twenty-first century. Pete and Myka jumped out of the car as well, but they both froze and then ran to the car again, peering at Claudia.

"Uh…" Pete reached forward and roughly shook the teenager, but Myka pushed him out of the way.

"What?" He asked incredulously,

"Pete," Myka chided reproachfully, "Artie told me that she's been through a lot; a lot more than you and me anyway."

Pete rolled his eyes, but let Myka gently shake the girl in the car. Claudia groaned as she opened her eyes blinking several times. When she saw Myka and Pete, two people who she had absolutely no recollection of, she jumped, scrambling backwards.

"Shh…it's okay, we're not going to hurt you!"

Claudia's eyes widened more, as though Myka had said the exact thing that she shouldn't. Myka thought that she looked rather like a trapped animal with her face so scared and her posture one of pure vulnerability. Suddenly, Artie appeared.

"Claudia?" He asked to her. Claudia looked at him in horror before her eyes flashed with a spark of recognition.

"A-Artie?" Her voice was shaking. "Where am I? What's going on?"

"It's okay, Claudia, come on inside with me," Artie led the shaking girl by her hands into the B&B. Leena appeared suddenly, her face flooded with concern. Myka waited until Claudia was led a bit farther away before approaching Leena.

"Can you read her aura?" Myka whispered.

"I'll try…" Leena replied, stepping towards her. Artie glanced at her knowingly. Leena placed her hands on either side of Claudia's head. The teenager gasped before her eyes slid out of focus, and she relaxed. Leena closed her eyes as well and a minute later, Leena's eyes flew open and she jumped back.

"What?" Artie turned to Leena, but before she could answer, Claudia's eyes flew open and she swayed on the spot, her face deadly pale; Pete ran forward and caught her in his arms before she hit the ground.

"Leena?" Artie asked her again. Myka knelt down next to Claudia, brushing the strand of magenta hair away from her pale face before looking up in concern.

"I-I couldn't see…anything!" Leena's voice was full of shock. Pete and Myka exchanged shocked looks. "It was so weird!" Leena continued, sinking down on a nearby couch, "All I know is that she's scared, Artie, she's so, _so _scared."

Artie sighed and walked over to Claudia who was just waking up. She gasped and scrambled away from Pete and Myka, tears pricking her eyes.

"Claudia,"

"Here, we won't hurt you,"

"Don't freak out, we're not the bad guys here,"

Leena, Myka, and Pete all moved towards her at the same time, causing her to leap back and suddenly, she whipped out a small but sharp pocket knife from her pocket. The three agents jumped back. Artie leapt up, his hands out in front of him in a calming gesture as he stepped towards Claudia. The teenager's breath evened as she saw Joshua, and she looked at the knife in her hand in shock before it fell out of her grip on onto the ground.

"Oh, God," She whispered, "Artie, where am I! What's going on?"

"You're at Leena's Bed and Breakfast,"

Claudia's eyes were blank.

"B-but they're not gonna kill me…?" She asked, as though shocked.

Pete and Myka began to laugh, but then stopped immediately; they realized that Claudia was dead serious.

"No," Artie replied,

"Or torture me?"

"No,"

"Shoot me, kick me out, or send me to a psyche ward?"

"Nope,"

Claudia sighed, "How serendipitous,"

"Serendipity is my stripper name," Artie grinned, but Claudia's face remained morbid.

"You do realize I wasn't kidding," Her voice was low, and Artie could see tears pricking her eyes.

"Oh, Claudia," Artie's eyes were wide in horror as another wave of guilt overtook him. Claudia swallowed, attempting and failing to get a grip on her emotions.

"Hey, I needed money, and when you're kidnapped in the middle of Las Vegas, It's not like you have to much of a choice."

Myka looked at the girl in horror. "How old are you?"

Claudia jumped at the voice of a new person, "I turned Nineteen last month," She murmured. Myka's eyes opened even further than before. She couldn't imagine a teenage girl being put in this situation.

"Where's Joshua?" Claudia's voice grew suddenly sharp, and Pete sensed the anxiousness in her voice.

"He's already sleeping," Leena replied soothingly. She placed her hand on Claudia's shoulder, and Artie saw a shift in her eyes, as though she was suddenly much calmer.

"Here, you need some sleep," Leena continued, leading Claudia towards the back rooms of the B&B, and Claudia followed wearily. Leena looked down at the exhausted teen and smiled sadly. She led her into the guest room next to Myka's. The walls were Lavender with big, open windows. Other than the second hand queen sized bed in the middle of the room and a wardrobe pressed up on the opposite wall. Claudia walked inside warily, as though debating whether or not it was a trap.

"Where are your bags and clothes?" Leena asked as Claudia stood there in shock.

"Oh, I don't have anything," Claudia replied softly.

"You don't have any clothes?"

"No,"

"Oh, wait a second," Leena left the room for a moment and came back with a pile of clothing. She handed them to Claudia and waved.

"Here, they're some of Mika's old clothes. They don't fit her any more, but you're so tiny that they'll fit you just fine."

"Thanks," Claudia looked grateful, and for the first time that Leena had seen, Claudia let a small smile escape her lips. Leena grinned and left, closing the door behind her, but before she closed it, she leaned back through the doorway, watching as Claudia sunk onto the bed. The teenager sat there for a moment before a pent up sob escaped her lips. Leena watched as the teen brushed her tears away and sighed.

"And Claudia?"

Claudia jumped, whipping her head towards the doorway.

"If you need anything, I'm right down the hall."

Claudia sniffed, but smiled gratefully, "Thank you,"

…

Thanks for reading! REVIEW! You think i should keep writing? Well too bad if you don't, cause I'm going to anyway!


End file.
